


Coffee with Cream

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Cora, F/F, Law Student Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “I didn’t order anything,” Lydia says, staring at the coffee mug.Cora gives her a flat look. “I’m aware. But you look like you’re about to faceplant into your keyboard, so. Coffee. On the house.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/157242370513/coffee-with-cream)

Lydia scowls at the computer. The lines of text are beginning to blur, but she can't stop studying now, so she rubs her eyes until they clear and gets back to work. She will be so, so glad when the semester is finished, but right now her life revolves around studying until midnight or later and getting up at five to be at her 7am class on time.She glances at the clock on her computer. It's only 11, so she's got another hour before the coffee shop closes and she has to stagger back to her apartment. 

The sound of a throat clearing jerks her attention away from her computer, and Lydia looks up to see one of the baristas standing in front of her with a cup of coffee. It's the cute one, with the long black braid and the olive skin and the nametag that reads "Cora." 

Yes, there's a reason Lydia comes to the coffee shop to study rather than staying in her apartment, and she's not ashamed to admit it to herself, even if she hasn't had time to actually _do_ anything about it. 

"I didn't order anything," Lydia says, staring at the coffee mug. 

Cora gives her a flat look. "I'm aware. But you look like you're about to faceplant into your keyboard, so. Coffee. On the house." 

Lydia takes the mug, and just the smell of it makes her feel more awake. "Thank you." 

"No problem." Cora starts to turn away, and then hesitates. "So, what are you, first year grad school? TA?"

Lydia lifts up her constitutional law textbook. "First year law school, actually." 

"Ah." Cora winces. "My brother just graduated from law school last year. You have my sympathies." 

Lydia snorts indelicately. "Gee, thanks." She takes a sip of the coffee and her eyes widen. It's perfect. "You know my order?" 

Cora suddenly seems to want to look anywhere but at Lydia. "Well, yeah, you're in here five days a week. It would be hard _not_ to memorize it." 

Lydia sips the coffee again. "Yes, but it would take a very keen eye to see how much cream I add." 

Cora stiffens, and to Lydia's great delight, her cheeks turn ever-so-slightly pink. "It was just a lucky guess." 

"Mm-hmm." Lydia holds the coffee up to her nose and breathes in the scent again. "Very lucky." 

If possible, Cora turns pinker. "Whatever. Enjoy the coffee," she mutters, and stalks back behind the counter. The two other baristas, a boy and a girl who both have curly blond hair, look like they're trying very hard not to start laughing. 

Lydia leans back in the chair and taps her fingers on the mug, then makes a decision. She sets the mug down and strides over to where Cora's wiping down the counter. Cora actually jumps to see her. 

"I need to get back to studying, so I'll be brief," Lydia says. "I have no free time between now and the end of the semester, but would you like to go get dinner after May 11? Or maybe just a drink?"

Cora stares at her, eyes wide. "Are you asking me out on a date?" 

"Yes," Lydia says. Her heart beats a little faster. "Unless I misread the coffee?" 

Cora ducks her head briefly, and then looks up with a small smile. "You didn't misread the coffee. I'd love to." 

"Great." Lydia nods firmly. "I'll see you then." 

She goes back to her studying with a renewed vigor, and doesn't look up again until another coffee cup lands on her table, this one a paper cup. 

Lydia picks it up, confused, and then she notices the phone number and a _Call me – Cora_ , scrawled on the side. 

She looks up to see Cora already back behind the counter with a mop, cleaning the floor with a smile on her face. 

Lydia hides her own smile with the coffee cup. 


End file.
